Become 1
by sunshinereyes
Summary: Scully organises a surprise birthday party for Mulder , but the party isn't exactly...happy. This story contains a *CHARACTER DEATH WARNING*


Title: 2 become 1  
Author: Laura Gowland.  
Rating: There are no scenes unsuitable for younger readers, but if you really want to, then PG.  
Summary: There's a birthday party planned for Mulder and... Aww I don't want to spoil it for you.   
Disclaimer: If my name was Chris Carter, then Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Maggie Scully and The Lonegunmen would all be mine. But my name isn't Chris carter, so sadly they ain't mine.  
E-Mail: Dr.Scully_@tinyworld.co.uk  
WARNING!: There is a lickle character death in this fic. Well quite a big one actually.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx 2 become 1 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I'm standing in the kitchen making more food. The table is already covered in assorted plates of finger food, but this has to be special for my best friends birthday. He's due to come round at 7pm. I told him that I was just going to cook him a little something then we could watch a movie. But that's not what I have planned.  
  
It's 6.30 and the guests are arriving. I open the door and smile happily at Byers, Langly and Frohike. I invite them in and Frohike gives me a cheeky grin as he walks past. He slaps my ass and then scampers into the front room before I can catch him. They lay down their presents on the coffee table and then each assign themselves to a different area of the room, putting up streamers and balloons and nosing around the place.  
  
I catch Frohike heading for my bedroom and he stutters something about " looking for the bathroom." I lead him in the right direction and then get back to preparing. My mother arrives next, clutching a clothes bag. She hugs me and hands the bag to me. I bring her in and she says hi to the gunmen. She then takes me into my bedroom and closes the door. She gets out of the bag the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It's a red silk dress with thin straps and a strappy back.   
  
" I bought you this Dana, it will be perfect for the party. Isn't it just gorgeous? " she holds it up to me and then puts it in my arms.  
  
I hadn't even thought about what I was going to wear, the party is in 20minutes and I am still in my work suit. I hug my mother and she walks out of the room to help Byers with some streamers.   
  
I hear more people arriving and mom's friendly voice welcomes them into my apartment. I slip on the dress and admire myself in the mirror. I must admit, I look really good in this dress. It clings to my slim-but-curvious figure and it reaches my ankles, with a long split up my left leg. I put on some skin coloured tights and the black sandals Mulder bought me to go on holiday with. I sit at my mirror and put on a small amount of make up. I put up my hair for a change, every day I seem to have it in exactly the same style. I pin it up into a bun and have bits coming on to my face and from the back of the bun. It is simple but it makes me look like a star. I feel like one right now and I can't wait until Mulder sees me. I check my watch, 6.49. Mulder will be here shortly, I need to make sure everything is okay. I stand up, smooth out my dress, spray the perfume I got for christmas from Mulder and open the bedroom door.  
  
As I walk out everyone turns and stares at me. I wonder if something is wrong with my outfit but then I hear a whistle come from behind me. I turn to find Frohike looking me up and down. " Dana you look absolutely stunning. If Mulder wasn't in your life I would snap you up in an instant. You are so beautiful. " he takes my hand and kisses it like I'm a princess.  
Byers and Langly tell me I look amazing too and then my mom comes over and a tear roles down her face.  
  
" I new that it would suit you. You must be the prettiest girl in the world.   
I love you. " she hugs me and then I go and talk to the guests that have just arrived. It's nearly 7 and Skinner hasn't arrived yet. Then I hear a knock at the door. I look through the peep hole and see Skinner standing in the hallway. He looks unhappy, perhaps he thinks he's missed the surprise part, but then he starts to look worried. I quickly open the door and I know something is wrong when he asks me to step outside. I give a reassuring nod to my mom and tell Skinner we can go into my room instead. " Mulder might see us and get suspicious if he sees us out there. " I tell him.  
  
Skinner takes my hand and sits me down on the bed. I try to look away from his face because I know that he has some bad news about something. He drops his eyes to the floor and takes off his glasses. He rubs his brow and then returns his glasses. Finally I break, we've been sat here for a few minutes and still he has said nothing. I ask him what has happened and he takes my other hand, clasping our hands together.   
  
" Dana, it's Mulder, he was found dead in his apartment 15 minutes ago. It looks like he's been shot. "   
  
I pull my hands away and cover my ears trying to block out what he was saying. I hear mom opening the door and for a second I think that it is Mulder's voice that I can hear. I pray that it is and that it is a mistake, that Mulder isn't dead that he is alive and waiting for the surprise party to start. Tears start to come from my empty, lonely eyes and mom sees this, she runs over to me and wraps her arms around me. I start to sob, his words playing over and over in my mind, " Mulder...found dead...shot..." I start to rock in my mom's grip, my eyes clouded with tears.  
  
Skinner stands up, I wipe my eyes and I can see the pain that is in his own eyes, He gives me his condolences and then walks into the room full of people. I don't want his sympathy now, all I want is my Mulder, to have his strong arms around me holding me tight and telling me it's over.   
  
"What am I going to tell the people in the next room? All those happy people waiting for Mulder to come so they can jump out and say 'Surprise!' Well I don't care 'cos they can all go to hell," I sob to my mom. She tells me that I don't mean it and it's just because I'm angry. Yes I'm angry, I'm angry and hurt at God,why did he have to take Mulder away from me?He's taken everyone else that I have loved.Maybe it's my punishment. I've done something wrong and God wants to make me suffer. I miss Mulder so much. He's been gone less than half an hour and already it feels like an eternity. I won't be able to cope without him. I'll go insane, alone and afraid without him. I stand up, I need to go tell the guests that he's dead, never to come back again. I walk a few steps then i feel like something inside me has exploded, I fall onto my bed and cry into my pillow. That's it, I think to myself, my heart has just broken, I'm going to die if Mulder can't rebuild it.   
  
I cry myself to sleep and when I wake, The Gunmen are sat holding my hand. They all have blurry eyes so I ask them who told them. They tell me my mom told everybody. That must have been really hard for her because she regarded, regards him as her own son. Frohike, Byers and Langly each give me a hug and then leave my apartment. I listen for any sound but everything is silent. I hope that it has all been a bad dream and that I'll hear Mulder shout of me for breakfast but it never comes.  
  
I locked myself in my room for 3 days. I haven't eaten anything since then and the only sleep I get is when I have cried myself to exhaustion. I can't go on like this anymore. I take a pen and some paper and begin to write.   
  
Dear mom,  
I'm so sorry, I can't live like this. I love you. I'm sorry.  
Love Dana.  
  
Then I take my dress from inside my closet. I put it on and do my makeup and hair exactly like before. I lay down the note on my bedside cabinet and take my gun from the drawer. I lie down on the bed and hold the gun to my head. I pray to God and say some Hail Mary's. I close my eyes and sob for the last time. " Goodbye cruel world. Wait for me Mulder, I'm coming with you." I say out loud. I pull the trigger and all of my pain and suffering ends. I feel better than I ever have, and Mulder is with me. He takes my hand and leads me off the bed. He looks at me and smiles. I hug him and kiss his cheek. He tells me I look beautiful and we kiss. A kiss I have been waiting for all my life. A kiss that is full of love and compassion. We are standing in the doorway and I see my lifeless body limply laid on the bed. Within moments, an ambulance crew are there, but they are too late, I am already dead. I'm standing with my best friend, and now we can be together, two souls combined to make one .  
xxxxxxxxx end xxxxxxxxx  
  
what did you think? Feedback would be wonderful and greatly appreciated.  
e-mail: Dr.Scully_@tinyworld.co.uk  



End file.
